


如痴

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	如痴

该怎样去形容与路飞做爱这件事呢，像是身处荒野一样自在，还是行走在疯狂的悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠，他遵从原始的欲望向你讨要，你温柔、野蛮或是粗鲁全不在乎。

他的欲望本身就是纯洁的。你不禁觉得坐在你身上摇晃着腰肢的人正处于两种极端的融合地带，咬地又紧又烫的湿穴是勾人心魄的妖物，那沾染着情欲气味的灵魂，因这不懂掩饰的呻吟而愈发神圣。

“索隆，我想和你做。”这往往是这场做爱的开始。他经常这样直白地在你举着杠铃做深蹲或者休息喝水的时候，突然来这么一句。

他的直球又快又稳，很快，你就和他脱光了衣服在瞭望室里。你冲着他的屁股瓣给了几掌，强势地从后撞击着他，他的上半身压在了门板上，门板被撞地吱嘎作响。

“船长门快被撞开了。”你哑着嗓子靠近他的耳朵，他方才如梦初醒般，软着嗓子气若游丝：“啊？萨博说做这种事不可以给别人看到，他有好几次都蒙着我的眼睛做……”

你私以为他要是有些平常人该有的羞耻心，那张喘地愈发甜腻的小嘴，就不会吐出与别的男人做爱的字眼。

不过，你们还是转移了阵地，你故意不用手去扶他的腰肢，依靠着两具身体唯一的连接，冲撞着他向前，他踉跄了两步，阴茎差些滑出去，他埋怨你等他走到垫子上，再动也不迟啊。

你从善如流地扶他在软垫上趴好，他四肢跪撑在地上，摆出了一副接纳的姿势。要是有床的话，你知道路飞更愿意在床上做，他和你做这事单纯是出于生理需求，自然要越舒服越好。

你扶着他的腰肢，用力地下压了一点高度，使得他的臀部高高翘起，你能隐隐约约地看到那个脆弱地流着晶莹肠液的肉红色小洞，一张一合地邀请你。

你满足了，管得他找谁做爱呢，此刻享受便是了。你并不期待路飞能从你粗暴的掠夺中读出你难堪的爱意。你掐着他的肉芽，那里又黏又腻，嘴唇沿着他的背脊线一路亲吻到肩膀，他吃痛地回过头咬上你的鼻梁，你知道你弄疼了他。

但他已顾不上去感受前端的疼痛了，后穴正在深度接纳你的进入，你能清楚地感觉到你进入到一个前所未有的深度，他不自觉地战栗着，仰起脖颈，背肌绷紧，双唇大张着叫出声来。

“痛……索隆！”

你满足了，疼痛会让人记忆深刻。路飞挣扎起来，你缓慢而完整地深入，使人恐慌，仿佛要将他的小腹顶出一个形状。你扣着他的腰肢，一边撸动起他半软的阴茎，它刚刚因为疼痛而小了半圈，你搔刮着他的尿道口，拇指和食指挤压着冠状沟反复旋转，常年握剑带着薄茧的掌心摩擦着龟头。

“哈啊……好棒……跟索隆做爱每次都好刺激~”

湿滑的内里因为急剧的摩擦而加剧收缩起来，你想象着仿佛是他半张着小嘴，不停地吮吸你的龟头。滚热的淫水一波一波地涌出，你放弃了继续撸动路飞的淫具，因为你知道他更喜欢凭后面射出来。

“嗯……啊啊啊~再快一点……”他的身体极速升温，浸出的汗珠从他的额头滑落鼻尖，濒临高潮，你要和他接吻这是惯例，他料到了侧过脸来，伸出小舌勾着你的嘴唇。

你如愿在他陶醉的微眯的黑眼睛里看到了你，射精的快感让你瞬间满足又瞬间空白。属于他的精液基本上全溅在了深黑色的软垫上，不过你丝毫不介意。

路飞在你怀里笑着喘了两口气，伸手抓了抓你濡湿的头发：“还是和索隆做最舒服了，山治总是问我疼不疼，特拉男每次都堵着不让射，萨博……”

你看着怀里那个像是炫耀战利品一样分享性经历的小子，偏偏眼睛干净如雪，说出的话怎么每一句都色情无比。

“啊——真是的，这种时候，就不要讲这些事啦……”

“哈哈哈哈哈~抱歉，我以为索隆很喜欢和我做爱来着~”

该怎么样去形容与路飞做爱呢？索隆不禁想。

——END——


End file.
